Drift, Die, and comeback to me
by Re-o-ko
Summary: This is a B/V songfic. Bluma confesses her love to vegeta (during the 3 years) but Vegeta kills her?! what?!?! O_o
1. Drift and Die

This is a songfic. I actually wrote one…I am ashamed of my self. This is a B/V.

            Anyways, this is my first songfic so go easy on me. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta (I wouldn't mind though) or any other characters ether. This song is by _Puddle Of Mudd_ and it is called **Drift and Die**

Dedicated to** _Love Guardian_ **

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

He stood there. Motionless. Looking at his reflection in the mirror. Thinking about where he was. What was he doing? How did he get here? Why did he end up here?

Forgotten thoughts of yesterday 

He was a killer. He destroyed countless lives without a second glance at them. Not bothering to think about their families and the pain he caused them, instead how he was going to kill his next victims. Slow and agonizing deaths or quick ki blasts. Should he take his time and watch them bleed or just disintegrate their bodies. 

Through my eyes I see the past 

At first, he believed his only goal in his life was to kill Frizza. That was his purpose. Wasn't it? 

Well I don't know I don't know I don't know why 

_Or was it to become the strongest in the universe and rebuild the sayain empire? He thought about it night and day…day and night. _

  
_I Believe I Believe I Believe in the truth, from inside  
  
_

She was coming upstairs. He could hear the creaking of the stairs. She had told him that she meant to get them fixed but never got around to it. She was so busy. If it wasn't him ordering her around for his food or to fix the gravity machine she would be looked up in her lab building kami knows what. 

_Go away go away go away from me_

She was coming into his room. He didn't need to turn around at look at her face to see that she was hurt. He could hear the argument she and the baka human were having in the living room. He knew that she wanted to talk to him. Her parents were gone on some trip and he was left with her. They had become close during the past two years. Some people would even consider them …friends.

_  
Leave me alone_

He did not need such a thing as friendship. He wanted power. Power to become the strongest. He wanted the power to push her away. He knew that she was falling for him. He could smell it. She wouldn't show it. She was just as stuck up as he was and would not show her feelings on her sleeves. Just like him. 

_  
Ignorance spreads lies  
  
_

 But they were certain times that they could talk. Just the two of them. He would tell her about his planet and she would tell him of her adventures. It was during those times that she wasn't annoying him but having her presence calming the tension in him. 

How much will money buy 

She wanted to talk to him. He could always make her feel safe when she needed protection. She knew that she loved him but she would never tell him because of the fear of being turned down. Yamcha knew that too. He could tell she loved him and that was why he had broken up with her. He was scolding her for falling in love with murderer. She knew that he heard the argument. She had to tell him how she felt and hope she wouldn't die because of it. 

  
_Well I'll take my time as I drift and die_

She slowly walked into his room and sat on his bed. He turned around and stared at her. She decided to take the leap of fate. She had to tell him.

Unwanted live my life a shame 

He couldn't believe what she was telling him. He knew that she liked him but loved?! He never loved anyone. And he couldn't believe anyone falling in love with him!

  
_Who's to blame for my mistakes  
  
_

Did she forget who she was talking to?! He was so mad. Did she not know what he did?! All the people he killed. The planets killed by his ki blasts?! Couldn't she see the layers of thick red blood that stained his hands? 

Well I don't know I don't know I don't know why 

She told him. She told HIM. He just looked at her. Staring at her. His black eyes piercing her skin with all the hatred in his heart. He was mad and she could tell. 

  
_I Believe I Believe I Believe in the truth, from inside_

He was mad!

  
_Go away go away go away from me_

She cried and cried and cried. She ran and ran and ran. She ran right out of his room and out of the house and into to woods behind the huge home. She knew that he wouldn't feel the same as she felt for him, but she never knew it would hurt this much when she told him. 

  
_Leave me alone  
  
_

He told her to get lost and stay away from him. He was mad and didn't want to hurt her through his temper. So he sent her away. He told her she was a whore that he didn't want and need and anything else he could think of to get rid of her. He had to say that. Didn't he? He had to get her away. He couldn't let anything come between him and his goal to become more powerful. 

Ignorance spreads lies 

He had to say that. She couldn't possibly know what he did. The visions that tore him apart every day of his living life. The nightmares that haunted him every night. 

  
_How much will money buy_

It hurt her. It hurt her so much. Much more she had expected. She had been running…running away from the pain that he had put in her heart. 

  
_Well I'll take my time as I drift and die  
  
_

She wanted to die right there and then. 

As I drift and die…as I drift and die 

She fell to the ground. She was starting to feel the effects of loss of blood. She just noticed the cuts and scraps on her skin. When she ran through the branches and thorns, they had been cutting into her skin. The blood was flowing down her body freely now.   
  
_Ignorance spreads lies_

He got rid of her. He had taught her to not open her heart to the prince of sayains. But why did he hurt now?

  
_How much will money bye_

She fell. The soft ground made her feel good. She always loved the outside. Then she saw her blood. 

  
_Well I'll take my time_

This didn't feel right to him. He knew something was wrong. Something very bad was happening. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to get rid of the women and then everything would be back to normal again. 

  
_As I drift and die_

Wasn't it…No something was wrong! 

_ As I drift and die_

She knew this wasn't good. She had barely enough strength to look at her hands, just to see they were stained by blood. She smiled at the irony. 

_As I drift and die _

Then she closed her eyes. And she drifted to sleep…and started to die. 

_As I drift and die _

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^******

I never thought I could right anything like that. Wow I'm impressed with myself. Anyway, don't worry I won't let Bulma die like that, or will I? There will be more, when I find time to right more. Till then I hope I can get some reviews or poor Bulma will stay dead. *Evil laughter*


	2. Seeing Red

Wow I'm back! I know you all hate me. Oh well! I'll continue! This may be a little shorter but that's okay.

    I'd like to thank** Android18, ****sorceress fujin, allusions of mist, DBZBeauty, Mushi-azn, Asiolek, bardocksbabygirl, penguin, Ryukai and Venni. **Thanks you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. This song is by _Unwritten Law _and it's called **Seeing Red**.

            Dedicated to** _Love Guardian_**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

There she lay. Unconscious. Or was she? 

_I'm seeing red_

She was slowing dying. Every breath she was taking in she was closer to her death. She was sill living. She was thinking. 

_Don't think you'll have to see my face again_

This was all her fault. She should have never told him. She should have never invited him to live with her. He never could care for her. Then why did she care for him?__

_Don't have much time for sympathy_

He could feel it! She was in trouble. Her ki was slowly dying. What did he do?

_Coz it never happened to me_

All she did was love him. She cared for him. She took care of him when he got injured in the gravity machine accident. She gave him a home, food and training bots. He could not think of one person who would do that for him. 

_Your feeling blue now_

He wanted to send her away so she wouldn't get hurt. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted to send her away. He could never love her. She should have known that!

I think you bit off more than you could chew 

He realized that her ki was so fait that if he didn't hurry fast he would lose her. Damn him! Why did he do that? He just wanted to get stronger. Not to fall in love or gain any of these human emotions. 

_And now its time to make a choice_

He didn't want to hurt her. But he did. He hurt her. He had to run! He had to fly fast before he lost her ki signal. 

_And all I wanna hear is your..._

She was dying and she knew it. She always thought she would ether die of old age or be killed by one of those monsters Goku always fought. She never thought she would die like this. Without half the things she wanted to do not completed. She didn't want to die like this! Not without finding her love…or did she find it…

_So follow the leader down_

He was losing her! She was getting weaker. He had to hurry!

_Swallow your pride and drown_

He found the signal! It was very faint but he followed it none the less. He saw her. Her body was all bloody with cuts and scraps on her perfect pale skin. He bent down and felt for a pulse. There was a pulse but it was very weak. He knew she was dying. 

_When there is no place left to go_

He couldn't believe he had done this! He almost killed the person he loved!

_Maybe that's when you will know_

He loved?! He loved her! Damn why did he just figure that out now. 

_Follow the leader down_

He knelt down beside her. Then he put one arm under her knees and one under her head. He then lifted her up off the blood stained ground and flew off. 

_Swallow your pride and drown_

He couldn't love her! He just couldn't love her. He couldn't let himself fall in love with a human! He was a sayian prince. He couldn't mate with a low life human. He just wasn't allowed to…

_When there is no place left to go_

He landed in front of kami's place. It was late night so the stars were shinning brightly. But he took no notice. The only thing that mattered to him was the limp woman in his arms. 

_Maybe that's when you will know_

It felt good to have her in his arms. Just having her close to him. With her head on his chest. With his arms around her. Protecting her. Being protective. It felt right. 

And foolish lies 

But it definitely didn't feel good that she was dying in his arms because of him! He didn't want to hurt her. She should have known not to fall in love with him because he would never love her back. 

_Well can't you see I tried to compromise_

He tried to help her by pushing her away. He was a killer! This just proved it. He just killed her. This was his fault. No! It was hers. She fell in love with him not the other way around. 

_But what you say ain't always true_

He sighed. He knew he was only trying to fool himself. He called out to Kami. 

_And I can see the tears in your eyes_

He looked at her while he waited for the old guardian. He hoped the old namic could heal her. She wasn't totally dead yet. There was still hope. He saw her face. She was crying before. He could see a tear that hadn't fallen but had been left on her face for him. 

_And what you said now_

He hurt her. More then he meant to. Emotionally and physically. He had seen so many near death bodies, but why did hers hurt him so?

_Can't stop the words from running through my head_

Was it because he loved her? No! He shouldn't think like that. He already had this argument with himself. 

_And what I'd do to get through to you_

Kami got there just as he was shaking his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. "Maybe you shouldn't try to get rid of those thought's maybe you should encourage them." What was the old fool talking about! He did not know what was going on in the head of the prince of sayains. 

_But you'd only do it again_

Kami looked down at the body and he shock his head. "I cannot help her." What did he mean now! He had to help her. He just had to! I will kill him! 

_So follow the leader down_

This made him mad! Very mad! 

_Swallow your pride and drown_

Kami went up to the body of the bloody girl. He looked at the green man with glaring eyes as he took something out of her pocket. 

_When there is no place left to go_

The Dragonball radar!

_Maybe that's when you will know_

Why didn't he think of that! He was so confused and having arguments that he couldn't think straight. 

_Follow the leader down_

There was hope! But there was a problem. Was this a natural death? Would the dragon be able to revive her? 

_Swallow your pride and drown_

He looked at kami. Somehow he knew that kami could read his thoughts. And the answer to his question was a shake of the head from the earth's guardian. 

_When there is no place left to go_

This was a planned death! NO!

_Maybe that's when you will know_

But he could foil the plan. He could end her life sooner then expected. Then he could get the dragonballs and revive her. 

_I confess, I don't know what to make from all this mess_

But he would have to kill her. Again. 

_Don't have much time for sympathy_

This time it would be different. He would have to use a ki blast. But if he was going to do it he was going to have to do it soon. She was dying. Very quickly. 

_But it never happened to me_

He brought some energy to his hands. He formed a ki ball. 

_You're feeling down now_

And he released it. 

_I don't know where I'll be when you come around_

The ball shot straight towards her. 

_And now it's time to make a choice_

In a matter of all seconds all there was left was a disintegrate body and the sound of Vegeta's mind screaming in pain; worse then he ever felt. 

_And all I wanna hear is your voice_

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Another chapter done! You must all hate me now! LOL. Sorry. Now what will Vegeta do?! He just killed Bulma or did he?! Did he kill her fast enough? Will the dragon revive Bulma?! That will depend on the numbers of reviews I get. Well I bet I'm going to have a writer's block after this, so feel free and send me any suggestions ya got , especially songs cause I'm running out of songs to use! 


	3. Somewhere Out There (Part One)

Next chapter! Three!! I know you all hate me from the last chapter and the one before that! Well the feeling is mutual.

I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I had a mena virus and my mom took my computer from me to get it fixed. It took awhile to get the Internet running again, then for some weird reason I couldn't get into fanfiction.net. Please forgive me. And some of the spaces may be wrong or even the size of the font..it had happened before..if it happens again, my computer's fault Please ignor.

            Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. This song is by _Our Lady Peace_ and it's called **Somewhere Out There.**

Thanks to my reviewers! I never in my life got so many reviews! I guess that this story is good then!!! I'm happy you all enjoyed it. I would name all those wonderful people who reviewed, but I'm busy and I'll do it in the next chapter!

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

He couldn't take it. He felt like some had shot him with a ki blast. He was on his hands and knees in more pain he could imagine. His heart hurt most of all. It was just like when he found out his planet was destroyed...except ten times worse. She loved him! She told him that she loved him.

_Last time I talked to you_

And all he did was sent her away. She wanted him to comfort her. That's all she wanted some protection from everything falling around. 

  
_You were lonely and out of place_

She came to him for protection. And instead of repaying her for all her kindness he pushed her into the world of fallen dreams.  
  
_You were looking down on me_

All she wanted was love. And he could have given it to her. Why didn't he?

  
_Lost out in space  
  
_Because he had too much pride to admit that he had fallen in love with a human. He didn't want to go down to a third-class warrior level and mate with a human. Was that it?

_Laid underneath the stars_

No matter. He had killed his love and he was going to get her back!__

  
_Strung out and feeling brave_

He looked at the radar. It was beeping. His search was on and noting in the whole kami damn universe was going to stop him.  
  
_Watch the riddles glow_

He powered up. Kami watched as the enraged sayain take off to get his love back. Kami smiled knowing that Vegeta was finally realizing that he could not fight love. But then he abruptly frowned knowing the hardship that awaited the sayain prince. 

  
_Watch them float away  
  
_

He flew as fast as he could. The faster he flew the quicker he could get the dragonballs and bring her back.

_Down here in the atmosphere_

The radar signal got stronger, meaning the dragonball was close by.

  
_Garbage and city lights_

He looked below to see the first ball was in a city. He landed with ease. He was already wearing the clothes she had bought him, so he fit in perfectly. There's something else she did for him. And he goes and kills her.

  
_You gotta save your tired soul_

He shook his head. He had to concentrate on the Drangonball. He had to bring her back.__

  
_You gotta save our lives  
  
_

He would not fail. He would bring her back and when he did he would hold her and never let her go. No one would have her but him and Kami damn it he would have her!

_Turn on the radio_

He looked at the radar. It was pointing towards a store. He looked at the small shop. It looked like an antique store_._

  
_To find you on satellite_

He walked in to the shop. He looked around. He couldn't see it anywhere! This was so frustrating! If he couldn't find the first ball how could he hope to get the other six?! 

  
_I'm waiting for the sky to fall_

He had to calm down. He had to concentrate. He closed his eyes and ignored the people that were giving him a suspicious look. He was searching for its signal…searching…searching…

  
_I'm waiting for a sign_  
  
**Flash!** He could sense it! It was inside the old coco clock. He opened his eyes and walked over to the clocked and inspected it for any signs of the orange ball.  
  
_All we are is all so far  
  
_

^Co-Co^ the ball came out of the little window and went back in. ^Co-Co^ it did it again,  ^Co-Co^ and again. Wait a second…BALL!! He recalled a time when he and the women were talking about old things in their worlds.  She mentioned that in a Co-co clock, a bird would pop out the number of times of the hour. ^Co-Co^ He just had to wait till it came out again. He looked at the clock across the room, it was 8 o'clock. He had four more tries. 

  
_You're falling back to me_

^Co-Co^ Damn he missed!

  
_The star that I can't see_

He heard some one telling him that the store was closing. ^Co-Co^ Damn! Stupid women! Putting him through this humiliation!  

  
_I know you're out there_

^Co-Co^ that's it! A vain popped out of the side of his head. DEATH TO THE CO-CO BALL! He closed his eyes once more and started to concentrate. ^Co-Co^ He reached out his hand and grabbed the ball before it went back into the little window.  

_  
Somewhere out there_

  
YES! He got one, now only six more. 

_You're falling back to me_

He was almost there. She'll be back in no time!__

_The star that I can't see_

He looked at the radar. It was going off again. He ran out of the shop with the ball under his arm while ignoring the shop owner yelling for him to return his coco clock piece.  He flew up and started to go where the radar signalled him to go.

  
_I know you're out there_

It was in the ocean. 

  
_Somewhere out there_

He dived in. he could hold his breath longer then any human, so he dived deeper. Luckily for him the radar was waterproof. 

  
_You're falling out of reach_

It was just there sitting on the bottom of the ocean. He dived in deeper. He grabbed the shiny orange ball and swam up.

  
_Defying gravity_

This was too easy. He couldn't believe it took the women and Kakarotte (can't spell his name, sorry) months to find the dragon balls. It had been only two days and he already found two of the Dragonballs. 

  
_I know you're out there_

He had to put the balls somewhere while he went to find the other five balls. He decided to put them in a forest. He remembered where he found Bulma. It was perfect. He would leave them there. He flew back to Capsule Corporation.

  
_Somewhere out there  
  
_He laid the two balls down. And took off again. 

_Hope you remember me_

He was going to get all the balls and bring her back even if it was the last thing he was going to do! The radar started to beep once again.

  
_When you're homesick and need a change_

He flew to the direction once again. This time the radar led him to a graveyard. He landed perfectly and started to walk. He saw all the different shapes and colour of the tombstones.  So many different engravings. There was one that said 'A husband, caring father, and the greatest man alive' he just grunted at the emotions that people had. They actually put engravings on the stones of every dead person. He remembered back on Vegetasei, they only had engravings for the most important people or people who had become legends due to their extreme power. 

  
_I miss your purple hair_

He missed her. Her hair that was normally purple, bur she would just dye it every month. He loved her smile. Her loved how she would stick her noise up in the air and pretended that she controlled the world and all the people in it. He loved how her face got so flushed after a verbal battle. He would get her back. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the magic ball. **Flash!** There it was. It was underground. Under the tombstone with the engravings saying 'A women who was just a girl in many ways.' This just reminded him about her. He loved her and he would get her back.

  
_I miss the way you taste  
  
_

He started to walk towards the grave until he felt the ground move a bit. He looked down only to see a hand popping out of the grave he was standing on and grab him. Then he looked around to see a group of hands pop up out of the ground. Then some heads and in seconds zombie bodies were after him. He looked around he was surrounded by a bunch of zombies. This wasn't good at all!

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

WOW! Poor Vegeta! This is not going to be pretty for him. Well I cut this song in half. The next chapter will be another song then I will switch back to end this song. Well depending on the number of reviews I will post the next chapter up in about a week or more or less.  I accept flames as well; just give me a reason for them and how I could fix this story up. I worked really hard on this story so please don't flame because your in a mad mood, thank you.


	4. One Man Army

CHAPTER FOUR!! WOW! Well like I said I took a break from that last song, but I will go back to it later. Thank you my reviewers! You all make me so happy! *Tears*

            Disclaimer: Me not own them. This song is also by _Our Lady Peace_ and it's called **One Man Army.**

            Dedicated to my reviewers. They are a great inspiration to me! **__**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Zombies surrounded him. Hundreds of them and they were still popping out of the ground. Too make matters worse; they were all headed in his direction.

_Take these plastic people_

He was ready for a fight! He wanted a fight! Now he could release some of this anger that was bottled up. But the question was not if he could defeat them. He knew he could defeat them. But how did they come alive? Why couldn't dead people stay dead?

_Read their lips, _

They were mumbling. He didn't have time to listen to a bunch of dead humans mumble. He shot a ki blast at one of the zombies. His head was blown up. He smirked, his trademark smirk. But soon noticed the bodies still walking towards him. This was going to be a long night.  

_Now let it linger_

He punched one of the Zombies in the stomach, hearing some ribs crack in the process. The body fell to the ground but was still advancing. It was crawling on its hands. Damn, these things determined. He had to try more drastic measures. He shot a limping body with a ki blast and watched it stop in it's tracks. He shot ki blast after ki blast at the living dead. They kept coming. Mumbling something. He decided to finally aid maybe they were friendly. He listened closely. 

_Is there anything that makes them sound…_

At first he couldn't make anything out but he listened even more closely. 

_…Sincere?_

He soon heard them say 'KILL HIM!' well that was helpful! He then resumed blasting them all to oblivion.

_Tightly hold your hand_

Buy this time he hadn't notice the gang of zombies behind him. They grabbed him from the back. He tried to shake them off. But their fingers dug into his skin. 

_Take a deep breath, _

He flew up. Some of them fell the others he had to rip off him and throw them onto the ground. He powered up.

_Give them the finger_

'BIG BANG ATTACK'

_Are you worried that your thoughts are not quite clear?_

They were all lying down on the ground. Bits and parts of the bodies everywhere. That will teach them not to mess with the prince of sayains. He smirked once again and landed. He resumed walking towards the grave the Dragonball lay. He wondered how those zombies came alive. He shrugged it off and didn't give it another thought. They were all dead…again. They couldn't hurt him now.

_Twitch_

He caught something moving at the corner of his eye. He looked at it.

_Overlooked, unfit appearance_

It was a finger and it was clawing its way towards him. He had to admit these guys were persistent. 

_I remember falling_

All of a sudden a hand grabbed him from the back and then some other hands. They were pulling him down. 

_I remember marching_

Some feet were digging a grave while the hands and bodies push him to the ground. He couldn't move. They were too many and they were so heavy. 

_Like a one man army_

Finally the feet were finished digging. The arms started to pull him into the grave. The bodies kept him from struggling. 

_Through the blaze_

The next thing he knew was that he was in a grave with the hands holding him down while the other body parts were putting dirt on him. They were burring him alive!

_I remember coughing_

The dirt was going into his mouth. He was trying to spit it out but there was too much.

_I believe in something_

He was failing. He wasn't going to see her again. He wouldn't get to apologize.

_I don't wanna remember falling_

He wouldn't get to tell her that he loved her.

_For their lies_

No! This wouldn't end like this.

_Unbutton your clothes_

He would get to see her again

_Undress your soul, _

No one was allowed to burry the prince of sayain's alive! He would see her again! He promised! **Falsh!**

_Show them your vigour_

He pushed his way out of the arms grasp. Hen dug out of the grave. He flew up making the hands still holding on to him let go. 

_Are these inhibitions easiest to fear?_

'Galaxy Gun!!'

_Take this gasoline tin_

All of the feet, heads, and other body parts were disintegrated. 

_Head up high, _

He landed. He kicked one of the heads to make sure it wouldn't come after him. 

_Walk like a winner_

Once he was sure he walked over to the grave. He had won! 

_Let the bare feet be the last sound_

There was silence. All that could be heard was the sound of his boots cracking and bones in is path or the dirt under him powerful foot. 

_That they hear_

He knelt down and started to dig. But stopped suddenly. 

_Twitch_

His hands had a yellow glow!

_Overlooked, unfit appearance_

He looked at his body! He was a super sayain! 

_I remember falling_

He heard some noises behind him. Damn don't hoes things ever die?!

_I remember marching_

He quickly started digging and he soon found the Dragonball. 

_Like a one man army_

They were coming. He had to hurry and get out of there. 

_Through the blaze_

He grabbed the ball and quickly turned around. 

_I remember coughing_

There was nothing behind him, just some of the bodies that didn't disintegrate during the blast. 

_I believe in something_

The Dragonball! 

_I don't wanna remember falling_

That was what brought the bodies to life. It must have more power then even he knew about.

_For their lies_

Finally the third ball! Only four to go.

_Falling…_

And he became a super sayain!

_I remember marching_

He was going to get her back! Then he was going to make her his!

_I don't wanna remember falling_

Then he would kill kakorotte (sorry)!!! His time to shine was coming. Hold on! Hold on!

_For their lies_

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Well that was fun! ^_^! Well let's go Vegeta! Well the next chapter will resume the quest for the Dragonballs.  I'm sorry but the next chapter will take longer then usually. Well, I might not get a case of writer's block if I get enough reviews! Ta-ta! 


	5. Hero

I'm back!  I'll continue this fic and if it starts to get unbearable tell me and I'll stop wasting your time. Oh by the way I decided not to continue with the quest just yet. More thoughts from Vegeta then I'll resume depending on the reviews. I'd like to thank my reviewers. Kepp it up:)

         Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  This song is by _Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott_ and it's called **Hero**.

**Android18** – You were my first reviewer and I love the fact that you took the time to read my story. I was happy that my story affected you that way:)

**Asia and Bulma5000  – **You guys stuck with my story thank you

          Thank you to all my other reviewers you make me happy :P

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

He had done it! No silly human corps could defeat him, even if the Dragonball was giving them power. He had retrieved the fourth Dragonball! And on top of that he had reached the super sayain level! 

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

He had the power he was longing since his childhood. The power that was always rightfully his, but taken from him! His destiny!

_  
I am so high, I can hear heaven_

Now all he needed was his mate and he would be complete.

_  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me_

_  
_He would get her back…

_And they say, that a hero could save us_

She would…she had to come back to him. 

_  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

He flew even faster towards the other two balls. He laid the newly recovered Dragonball beside the others. He took a breath and realized…

_  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

…He could still smell her blood. It covered the ground. The sent was intoxicating. He couldn't stand it. 

_Watch as we all fly away  
  
_

He used to love the smell of blood. He made sure his victims bleed for the purpose of the smell that excited him. The smell that made his blood boil. The same smell that he was smelling. But this time he wasn't enjoying it.   
  


_Someone told me_

He growled at what he was thinking. He was so upset over her death that he wasn't thinking straight. Was love a weakness? He was confused once again. 

_  
Love would all save us_

All his life he was taught that if you love anybody you would get hurt and regret it.  

_  
But, how can that be_

And all his lessons came down to this exact moment. He was turning weak! He fell in love with a human and now he's heart was hurting so badly. He was in pain because of the love that haunted him. 

  
Look what love gave us  
  


He was an elite warrior!  He was a sayain prince! Millions feared him! Thousands bowed to him in fear! Hundreds of planets were at his mercy at one time. 

_A world full of killing_

And here he was today. Debating about love! Love! This was not him at all! What was wrong with him?!

_  
And blood spilling_

He wanted to fight someone. The smell of blood got to him. He wanted to kill someone fast, preferably the third-class warrior that had taken his destiny from him! But he would get it back! He would teach that dumb ass that no one messes with him and lives! The baka could even ask the zombies about that.

_  
That world never came  
  
_

He took off again to find the fourth ball. The smell of blood was so inviting he knew he couldn't stay there a minute longer. But he was getting tired. He had been up for 6 days straight looking for the Dragonballs. He needed to rest or he wouldn't be able to continue the search. He flew back to her home.

_And they say_

He landed softly not breaking his train of thought. He went inside. He walked up the stairs and past his room unconsciously. Before he knew it he was standing in front of her room. 

_  
That a hero could save us_

He opened her door and looked inside. It was left the same way he last saw it. He smirked at the memory.

  
_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

He was hungry and she hadn't fed him yet. He decided to go into her room and see what was talking so long. But he didn't expect to see what he did. 

  
_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

She had just gotten out of the shower and was standing completely nude. She turned around to see him standing in the doorway just looking at her. Staring at her. She had no idea why until she looked down. 

  
_Watch as we all fly away  
  
_

She blushed and her undressed body. But she couldn't move. She was so embarrassed that she froze and was in complete shock. Then she felt something wrap around her. She watched as he wrapped a towel around her and then started to walk away while demanding food. 

_Now that the world isn't ending_

He remembered how she acted after that day. He might have been a murder but he had honour. Maybe that was when he started to fall for her. 

  
_It's love that I'm sending to you_

NO! He had to stop thinking like that. The room smelled like her, and mixed with the previous smell of her blood left him in a dangerous status. 

  
_It isn't the love of a hero_

He was the reason she was dead and he would retrieve to Dragonballs and wish her back, kill Kakorotte (.) and then he would forget this ever happened and would leave this Kami forsaken planet. They could kill the damn androids themselves. 

  
_And that's why I fear it won't do  
 _

Why did she fall in love with him? What did he ever do to her? He was always rude, he bossed her around and made fun of her every chance he got. Why did she want the love from a man like that?

_And they say_

He was a killer. Her parents even feared him. Everyone did but her! 

_  
That a hero could save us_

He tried to kill her friends, family and planet. Yet she loved him.

_  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

He couldn't stand it! He walked right out of the room and walked into his. 

_  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

He lay down to sleep. But his thoughts keep irrupting of his intended sleep.  

_  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
_

He hated this! It was a female's nature to be confusing. He was thinking too much into this!  

  
_And they're watching us_

He wasn't going to get any sleep and he knew it.

_  
They're watching us_

Damn women! She had got to him. Got to him good. The whole house smelled like her. He had to get out of there. 

_  
As we all fly away _

He had to be stronger not be thinking of these stupi-

_And they're watching us_

But he could get stronger. The Dragonballs could make him ten times as strong as he already was. With that power he could rule the universe.

_  
They're watching us_

He could wish for immortality just like he planned. Then he would be able to get these thoughts out of his head or would they remain in his head forever?

_  
As we all fly away_

Did he want her back? He didn't lover her. Did he? Did he really require a mate?

_And they're watching us_

Yes he did! Damn it! What was he to do? He took off out his window. 

_  
They're watching us_

He wanted to fight. He hoped that the fourth Dragonball was located somewhere that he could get these thoughts out. He flew faster and harder.

_  
As we all fly away_

…And harder and harder he wanted power or the women? He didn't love her. He wouldn't…not any more! NO…

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Well Vegeta is denial. And I suck! OH WELL! Like I care! I do this for fun! And if I'm annoying that's too bad! But seriously I do need to know if you want to continue. So hit the button down there and review and then you'll see if I really am evil and make Vegeta chose power over Bulma! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

P.S. I'm writing another fanfic, but I need a favour…if anyone knows the lyrics to a song called **Perfect World** by T**he Weekend** I would be very grateful if you could e-mail it to me! 

**Check out my new story! **

**         _The Other Sayian – _What if Yamcha wasn't the one cheating on Bulma? What if it was Bulma cheating on Yamcha?!**

**       It's a one shot fic…or is it? Please read! It'll be posted in a little while :) **

P.S. I don't want to write a response to every review because that would be boring for every one to read. All The reviews that I have received mean a lot to me and I hope I continue to get the results I'm getting with future chapters. 


	6. Somewhere Out There Part Two

Chapter six! Wow longest fanfic I've ever written! Thank you to my reviewers. But why isn't there as many anymore? Do you hate this story now : (

         Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  This song is he continuation of chapter 3; by _Our Lady Peace _and it's called **Somewhere Out There**.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That's right. He didn't love her…he didn't need her. Just power...power.

_I know you'll come back someday,_

His head was really hurting, but not as much as his heart though. 

_  
On a bed of nails awake.  
  
_

He needed a distraction to get his mind off this topic or he'd go insane.

_I'm praying that you don't burn out,  
  
_

**_Beep-Beep_**The radar was going off. He must be close to a Dragonball. Finally.

_Or fade away.   
  
_

He looked at his surroundings. He was in a field of corn. Nothing but corn as far as the eye could see. Corn to his left and corn to his right. 

_All we are is all so far_

He desperately wanted a fight. But would he get one in a cornfield? Maybe a giant corn monster would come up holding the Dragonball and he could fight it but it kept growing a part of it's body every time he shoot at it. The corn monster could have a strong power level and be a challenge for the Sayian prince. _  
  
You're falling back to me,_

Kakkorta's (.) brat's imagination was rubbing off on him. This planet was screwed up. 

_  
The star that I can't see._

He sighed. There was no monster here. He looked at the Dragonball Radar. He kept flying over the field of corn. He was glad he had the radar because he would get very annoyed if he had to look through all that for an orange ball. 

_  
I know you're out there,_

The signal on the radar was constant. What the hell was going on? The Ball had to be here somewhere but the radar couldn't pinpoint the exact location. He looked at the yards of corn. No way in hell was he going through all that to find a stupid ball. 

_  
Somewhere out there._

He sighed yet again but this time in defeat, though he would never admit it. Well he did ask for something challenging what was more challenging then finding a small ball in miles of corn. 

_  
You're falling out of reach,_

He landed softly and concentrated on the powerful yet annoying ball…nothing…nothing...nothing…still nothing! Ahhh! What was going on? HE should be able to feel the presence of the ball. Guess he was going to have to do it the old fashioned way. This was frustrating. 

_  
Defying gravity;_

He carefully walked through the wheat stems that were taller then him, reminding him of his short height and bringing a frown to his face. It had to somewhere around. He looked down making sure not to step on the ball because if he did then he wouldn't get to be able to bring her back…Ahh! No! he didn't want her back remember? He wanted power not her. 

_   
I know you're out there,_

He focused his concentration back to the missing ball. 

_  
Somewhere out there.  
  
_

He still couldn't find it. This was going to take awhile and hell he didn't have time.

_  
You're falling back to me,_

He floated up a bit and started to fly faster over the crops. 

_  
The star that I can't see._

He might not have been able to feel it's exact presents but he could feel he was getting close. 

_  
I know you're out there, oh._

He keep flying then slowed down. He was very close. 

_  
You're falling out of reach,_

He looked ahead and noticed a farmhouse. And there in the window was the Dragonball! 

_  
Defying gravity...._

He put on his arrogant smirk and rushed toward it._  
  
I know you're out there,_

No stupid ball could hide from him. He stopped suddenly in front of the window when he heard a little child. He stated to walk to the edge of the house unconsciously to him. He peeked around the corner of the brown house only to see a man playing with his apparently 6-year-old son. The brat looked so happy as he sat on the man's shoulder.

_  
Somewhere out there._

He kept looking at the pair. He then heard a women's screeching from inside. She said something about not picking up something and how the man wasn't going to get desert due to it._  
  
You're falling back to me,_

The man put the boy down and started apologizing to screeching women. 

_  
The star that I can't see._

Weakling. He couldn't even stand up to the women. He would never let anyone do anything like that to him. No one bosses him around…except her. 

_  
I know you're out there,_

There was another reason why it would be better to leave the women dead. She wouldn't boss him around. Just like Frizza. That's right she was like Frizza. He shook his head. No. No one was like Frizza. Even if he did try to make her sound bad, he could stoop her that low. 

_  
Somewhere out there._

She cared for him. She loved him. She- NO! This was to stop! He made his decision. Hw would be immortal. _  
  
You're falling out of reach,_

He was so close. He had three Dragonballs and the forth was in reach, only three to go after that. 

_  
Defying gravity;_

The slamming of a door interrupted his thoughts. The family had gone inside. He walked back to the window. 

_  
I know you're out there,_

He punched the glass. The glass could not penetrate his tough skin. He reached inside and grabbed the Dragonball. 

_  
Somewhere out there._

He heard a woman scream. He paid no mind as he tucked the ball under his arm and flew off. _  
  
You're falling back to me._

He looked down at the field of corn. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be._   
  
Well I know,_

He flew past the field and continued his flight towards Capsule Corporation much to his demise. 

  
_I know._

Three left. Only three and he would make his wish. But he didn't know what to wish anymore. Hi mind wanted something and his heart wanted something else. At the moment he was siding with his head but his heart was trying to reach him desperately.   
  
_You're falling out of reach._

It was calling to him with a familiar voice. It was saying…it was telling him-  
  
_I know..._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

All right! Still in denial, and only three balls to go! Will Vegeta side with his head or his heart? Please Review!!! Or else I write continue! *Evil laughter* MWHAHAHA! 

         -The next chapter will take a longer time because I didn't get enough reviews on the last one :P 

                  but an exception can be made it I get a lot time time!


	7. Here Is Gone

Chapter seven! Well the reviews this time were better…but I warn you all…Anyway! Thank you to the ones who did review! You give me the praise I need to continue! My classes at school are much harder so It's hard to write when you have a ton of homework sitting beside you! *Looks at the mile high stack of papers next to her and quickly looks back at her computer screen* ;-.-

Sorry if Vegeta becomes a **_little_** OOC. 

         Disclaimer: the usual. This song is by _The Goo Goo Dolls_ and is called **Here is Gone. **

I dedicate this chapter to _Bunni Girl_! I am so happy that you review every single time and I'm also happy that my story has that much of an impact on you. This chapter is just for you.  Live on Alternative music! (also many thanks to my wonderful reviers!!)

_"Spilt tears for the loss of him. For the loss of hope and love."_

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

The emotion he kept inside of him…it was escaping. It had almost gotten its freedom before, but he stopped it. He had to. His pride demanded it. But was he now a slave to his pride? Doing exactly what it commanded him to do? Was that what she was doing all this time? Was she competing against his pride? Trying to free him…

_You and I got something_

She lost. Didn't she? The new questions in his mind were destroying him. Was that why he was so attracted to her? Because she was one of the only creatures that could stand up against his pride and still live? 

  
_But it's all and then it's nuthin to me, yeah_

But apparently that didn't last. His pride got to her to. And she was destroyed just like all the others. The only thing different about her was the length of time she lasted. 

  
_And I got my defenses_

He locked up those unspeakable feelings and emotions inside a cage in his heart…with his pride guarding it. He had to admit that she did weaken those defences.

  
_When it comes through your intentions for me, yeah  
  
_

He held on to his chest as he flew in the night sky, as if he were trying to keep a wild creature from ripping his flesh and emerging from it. 

  
_And we wake up in the breakdown_

But he knew that his pride was a first-rate guard and would never let if escape…but did he want it to escape? He did at the begging…but did the cage become tougher since then? 

  
_With the things we never thought we could be, yeah_

It wasn't him who destroyed her. It wasn't her either. He knew exactly who to blame. 

I'm not the one who broke you 

It was his Pride. The Pride that killer her, and was slowly killing him. Ever so slowly. 

  
_I'm not the one you should fear_

What now? Was he too scared to stand up to his pride? NEVER! He would never be scared of anything. He enjoys a challenge. But this was no challenge of physical strength. This was a challenge of the heart, and he knew it. And that's what scared him. 

  
_We got to move you darlin_

**BEEP – **The Dragonball radar was reacting again. He wished this time he'd get some desperately needed action. 

  
_I thought I lost you somewhere_

He flew in the direction of the high-pitched beeps always looking down and side to side. To someone, who would have been watching, would have said that he looked like he had lost something and was searching everywhere to find it. As a dog would to find his master or a fool and his dollar. 

_  
But you were never really ever there at all_

But he was no dog or a fool for that matter, but he had lost something (AN: His marbles...lol…couldn't resist). He lost her. And for the first time in days he wasn't trying to suppress those thoughts. He embraced them, and for a slight moment he felt complete.   
  
_And I want to get free_

The cage was melting slowly but surly, even as he flew. It was escaping and the guard was panicking. 

  
_Talk to me_

He did need her like a dog needing his master, or even as a fool needed his dollar. 

  
_I can feel you falling_

But was he still willing to give up immortality for her?

  
_And I wanted to be_

He did want her, but as much as his life goal. 

  
_All you need_

If only he had never came here. If only she never invited him. If only she kept loving her baka boyfriend. If only he…

  
_Somehow here is gone_

He wasn't helping the situation by regretting. He was making it harder on his part.   
  
_I am no solution_

He wasn't used to this kind of treatment…or torture he should call it. 

  
_To the sound of this pollution in me, yeah_

She turned to him…and he killed her. It was simple as that and the answer was to get her back…wasn't it? He was so involved with his inner conflict that he almost didn't realize the increasing beeps on the radar. Almost.

  
_And I was not the answer_

He landed and observed his surroundings. It was a weird place, filled with bright lights and structures were origins of screams came. Maybe this place was a like a torcher chamber. 

  
_So forget you ever thought it was me, yeah_

But quickly discarded the thought after seeing many children and adults smiling and laughing alike. He read the banner over head. –Welcome to Jake and Martha's greatest Fair-  
  
_I'm not the one who broke you_

He peered down at the circular device in his hand, which indicated that the fourth ball was to his right. 

  
_I'm not the one you should fear_

There stood a blue and black tent. He walked through the opening and glanced around at the tiny spaced room.

  
_We got to move you darlin_

His attention was quickly turned from the four fabric walls to the orange ball with 3 stars on the table in the middle. He walked up to round sphere and just as he was to grab it a voice called out to him. "Vegeta" 

_I thought I lost you somewhere_

He looked up to see the owner of the unfamiliar voice. It was an old woman who wore clothes that resembled a character from a gypsy movie he once saw. 

  
_But you were never really ever there at all_

"Prince Vegeta." She said in her scratchy voice. "I have been expecting you. Have you made you mind yet?" The old women questioned as if she knew what was going on in the mighty prince of sayian's head.   
_  
And I want to get free_

He growled. Did everybody know what he was thinking? First Kami and now an old lady that he could kill just by breathing on her!

  
_Talk to me_

"Tell me." She demanded more then asked as she sat down in one of the chairs facing the table, which held the magic orange ball. 

  
_I can feel you falling_

He remained quiet except for a growl from the inside of his throat. He was ready to destroy her and take that ball…so what was he waiting for? The answer perhaps? 

  
_And I wanted to be_

A small smile of wisdom came to that old wrinkled face of hers when she said, "Sit." When he did not. She lifted her hands to circle the orange ball, which now glowed white. The once yellow stars disappeared leaving behind nothing except a glow that captured his attention. He never knew that it could do that. 

  
_All you need_

He remained standing still. "You look for her. Do you not?" The old women inquired. Just as he was to tell her off an image came to the bright ball. A familiar image that made him maintain his silence. 

  
_Somehow here is gone_

It was her! BULMA! His eyes were fixed on the once destroyed image. "It is she who you search for. Is it not?" He couldn't talk as if under some powerful spell. He nodded using all the strength he could muster. 

  
_And I dont need the fallout_

It was really her. She was crying in the image. Spilt tears for the loss of him. For the loss of hope and love. 

  
_Of all the past that's in between us_

For a loss that she had lost all faith in restoring. 

  
_And I'm not holding on_

"She cries for you. Just for you and no other. Tell me. Tell her" The woman paused as her gaze fell from the ball onto him. "Immortality is more important." 

  
_And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here_

His eyes widened and as if she had found the exact key of words to open the locked cage. His heart skipped a beat. The beast was near freedom if not free already.  
  
_And I want to get free_

His voice was stuck in his throat. He could not udder a word. 

  
_Talk to me_

And her image faded…just as it did once before. All left to be shown was the 3 stars inside an orange background. 

  
_I can feel you falling_

His hand unconsciously reached out to the ball, to her. 

  
_And I wanted to be_

The old lady remained silent and still for a few minutes allowing the confused alien gather his thoughts and decisions. Then in a sly movement she lifted the ball from it's resting stop and walked over to the sayian.

  
_All you need_

She held the ball in her bony hands as she spoke. "Take it. I have said what I wanted to say, and shown what I needed to show." She placed the ball on the ground in front of him and took a step back. "Good luck, torn prince." She whispered quietly. 

  
_Somehow here is gone_

He glanced at the ball, which stood at his feet and then looked up expecting to see the old women, instead seeing an empty room. Her ki was nowhere to be found, if she even had a ki to begin with. She had simply vanished.

  
_And I want to get free_

He picked up the ball and placed it under his arm, right beside the other sited ball.  

  
_Talk to me_

He had to take both balls to capsule corporation. His count was at 5. But for some reason, it didn't matter anymore. 

  
_I can feel you falling_

If any doubt was left about the creature and the cage, none could be left now. It was now obvious that his pride failed, the creature escaped and was consuming him.   
  
_I know it's out there_

The monster fought for all the emotions that he never unleashed or excepted, except anger, it fought for its freedom, and it fought for her. And for the first time, it was winning. 

  
_I know it's out there_

It was her avenger, and it was making sure that he would pay for hearting her so. And it was doing a damn good job at it too.

  
_And I can feel you falling_

He clutched his chest once again, but this time there was no protector to stop the creature from popping out of his chest.   
  
_I know it's out there_

He was in pain. But his pride lived on and it was hardly bruised at all. It was only pushed down and out of the way. It stood up again ready for a fight. He ran out of the tent and leaped into the sky. 

  
_I know it's out there_

He flew as his pride and his concealed emotions had a battle over control. As his heart and mind raged on for dominance. And as his anger and love clashed for life. 

_Somehow here is gone, yeah_  
  


^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

How was that! I think that was one of the best chapters so far! What do you think! Vegeta left behind his denial, but did he also leave behind his sanity? O_o I had to borrow a part from _Alien_, just if anyone was thinking that whole thing about a creature popping out of the chest deal was my idea, it isn't.

         I want to see reviews people (flames excepted)! Or I'll send _bunni girl_ after you! He-he! I can be quite cruel if I don't get more reviews…very cruel…*dramatic pause*

Don't forget to check out my other B/V story, especially if you like this one!! It's also a songfic, but it's a one shot!

         **_The Other Sayian_**

                  What if Bulma was the cheater and not Yamcha…


End file.
